


Twins Brother Complex

by KimChiHee



Category: Boyfriend, K-pop, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Brothership, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si kembar dari Boy Band Boyfriend. Youngmin selalu unggul dari kembarannya Kwangmin dan Kwangmin sangat iri dengan Youngmin</p><p>Gak pinter bikin summary T^T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Gyahahahahaha~ Benar-benar saya ungsikan semua FF saya dari sana
> 
> di sana sudah tidak aman tentram dan damai, dan sekali lagi saya mencoba peruntungan di sini =o=V #DZIGGHHH lukira main gambaran
> 
> Okehlah silahkan dinikmati aja dan satu lagi banyak typo bertebaran dan itulah kelemahan saya udah mata empat masih sliwer #DZIGGH (ditabok)

Hari yang sangat cerah dan hangat di tengah musim panas, dua ekor anak kucing jantan kembar berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang bermain di atas kepala kedua anak kucing imut itu.

 

Walaupun mereka berdua kembar, tapi kita masih bisa membedakan mereka karena mereka berdua memiliki warna bulu yang berbeda. Sang kakak atau biasa dipanggil Kwangmin oleh majikan mereka memiliki bulu berwarna abu-abu keperakan sedangkan sang adik atau Youngmin memiliki bulu keemasan.

 

Youngmin sangat sayang kepada kakak kembarnya, karena menurut Youngmin, Kwangmin adalah pribadi lemah dan cengeng. Walaupun hal itulah yang menyebabkan Youngmin ingin terus melindungi Kwangmin.

 

Sedangkan menurut Kwangmin adik kembarnya ini memilki sifat yang sangat angkuh dan jutek dan mungkin sedikit amat pemarah. Youngmin selalu akan memasang wajah garang bila ada siapa saja lain yang mendekati kakak tercintanya itu.

 

Seperti saat tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil datang dan tiba-tiba menggendong Kwangmin. “Kucing ini lucu sekali ya eomma.” Seru anak kecil itu. “Kita bawa pulang yuk!”

 

Youngmin yang tidak terima kakak tecintanya ingin dibawa pergi oleh anak kecil itu dengan gerakan cepat menggigit kaki anak kecil itu. “Miaw.. Miaw.. Miaw…. Mew…” Omel Youngmin yang tentu saja hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Kwangmin yang sekarang ada di gendongan anak kecil tadi.

 

“AHHHH eomma! Kucing itu menggigit kakiku! Aku gak suka sama kucing itu!” Teriak anak kecil dan langsung melempar Kwangmin.

 

“Miaw… mew… miao….” Seru Youngmin murka yang tentu saja hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Kwangmin. *Dasar manusia kurang ajar! Kau menyakiti kakak tercintaku!!!!*

 

Akhirnya anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan dua kucing kecil nan imut itu. Youngmin mendengus sebal *bayangkan disini kalian ngerti bahsa hewan yah XP*. “Hyung! Aku ingin jadi manusia kalau begini! Mereka seenaknya saja.” Keluh Youngmin.

 

“Sudahlah~ ayo kita pulang nanti eomma marah.” Ajak Kwangmin.

 

Tapi tiba-tiba cahaya putih turun dari langit diikuti dengan turunnya seseorang dengan gaun putih panjang, berambut hitam panjang sampai menutupi wajahnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ada lubang besar di punggungnya. Dialah SUNDEL BOLONG.

 

 

#DZIGGGHHH

 

~Oke ralat~ *author abis nonton ulangan pelem Susana*

 

cahaya putih turun dari langit yang diikuti dengan turunnya seorang gadis cantik bersayap dengan memakai gaun putih dan bermahkota emas, bisa dibilang dia mirip bidadari bila kita melihatnya dari jauh. Tpi bila melihat dari dekat Wajahnya itu ditumbuhi jenggot dan kumis tipis belum lagi di tangannya yang berotot dipenuhi dengan tattoo tengkorak dengan taring seperti gigi kelinci *bisa bayangin?*

 

 “Hwahahahahaha~” Terdengar tawa dari bidadari jejadian itu. Kedua anak kucing imut dan manis yang ada di depannya mengkeret mendengar tawa dari bidadari jejadian itu

 

“Youngmin… aku takut, monster dari mana sih dia.” Seru Kwangmin.

 

“Yak! Kau bidadari jejadian! Ngapain kau kesini hah?! Kau jadi nakutin kakak terseksehku ini tauk!” Seru Youngmin garang. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kwangmin yang hampir banjir air mata raut wajah Youngmin menjadi manis, mungkin gula pun kalah.

 

“Yak! Sembarangan! Aku bidadari cantik, imut nan sekseh ini dibilang jejadian? Aku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk kalian.”

 

“Kami menang undian apa?” Tanya Youngmin polos.

 

“Undian nyukur bulu kalian! Bukan~ kalian akan kukutuk (?) jadi manusia…”

 

“Jadi manusia? Kok kutukan?” Tanya Kwangmin penasaran.

 

“Iya sih, aku juga bingung kenapa dewa hewan yang mirip binatang itu bilang kayak gitu, ta-“ Suara bidadari jejadian itu terputus akibat ada sebuah gada besar seberat 5 ton menimpa kepala bidadari jejadian itu.

 

Bidadari jejadian itu nyungsep dan langsung tewas di tempat.

 

END…

 

 

 

#DZIGGGH

 

Okeh ralat!

 

Bidadari nista dan menjijikan itu nyungsep dan pingsan di tempat kejadian. Dan setelah beberapa jam baru bangkit. “Oh oke lupakan kejadian tadi, ternyata dewa hewan itu murka.”

 

“Namanya juga dewa hewan, pastinya mirip binatangkan?” Dumel bidadari jejadian itu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sampai lima senti.

 

“All right, back to story. Kabar gembiranya kalian bisa jadi manusia dan kabar buruknya saat kalian cemburu, marah, dan sedih telinga dan buntut kucing kalian akan muncul mendadak. Jadi perhatikan itu anak-anak. Sekian dan terima kasih pemberitahuan dari saya jika kurang berkenan salahkanlah tukang foto karena 2x4 saja sering salah jawabannya. Okeh cawwww…” Dengan sekejap mata bidadari itu hilang dari pandangan.

 

“Makhluk aneh.” Cibir Youngmin.

 

TIba-tiba terjadilah kejadian aneh. Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Angin topan menggulung. Dan tanah tempat dua anak kucing tadi tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat dua anak kucing tadi jatuh ke dalamnya.

 

Apakah yang terjadi dengan mereka?

 

Suara burung berkicau saling sahut menyahut. Membangunkan dua anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur saling bersandar punggung di kursi taman. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

 

“Hennggg…” Anak laki-laki berambut pirang merenggangkan pungguungnya dan bangun dari posisi duduknya yang menyebabkan anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu keperakan terjengkang ke belakang hingga kepalanya mencium aspal jalanan.

 

“Suakkiiittttt..” Teriak anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu keperakan yang mengagetkan anak laki-laki berambut keemasan di depannya yang sedang memunggunginya (bahasanya belibet dah =o=’)

 

Anak itu berbalik. “HWADDDDD?! Siapa kamu?!” Tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

 

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam tidak menjawab, hanya trdengar isakan dari bibir kecilnya. “Hiks… hiks… sakitttt..”

 

PLOOP…

 

Sepasang telinga kucing keluar dari kepala anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. “Kaa… Ka… Ka… kau…?!” Tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang tergagap jadi mirip Azis gagap. #DZIGGGH… ditabok Youngmin.

 

Anak laki-laki itu mengenali anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya dari kalung yang berliontin tulisan KM. karena dia yakin hanya kakak tercinta dan tersekseh-nya lah yang punya kalung seperti itu. (dimana-mana banyak kaleee kalung kayak gitu =o=’)

 

“Hyung! Jadi manusia!!! Aku juga jadi manusia horeeeeee…” Teriak Youngmin bahagia bagai mendapatkan durian runtuh. “Jadi ini bukan mimpi yah???” Seru Youngmin sambil menggigit tangannya sendiri.

 

“Sakittttt…” Teriak Youngmin marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya menggigit diri sendiri. (YA IYALAH, bego aja malah gigit sendiri.)

 

PLOOP

 

Muncul telinga serupa di kepala Youngmin. “Kita jadi manusia hyung! Kenapa malah nangis sih?!” Tanya Youngmin sambil mengelus-elus lembut kepala Kwangmin. Youngmin juga langsung memeluk tubuh Kwangmin dengan penuh cinta seakan-akan tidak rela orang lain memiliki tubuh itu. (#DZIGGH ni bukan FF yadong yak!)

 

“Aku masih nangis gara-gara tangan aku kamu injek bodoh!” Seru Kwagmin yang tambah kejer setelah melihat kebodohan adik tercintanya yang makin menginjak tangannya.

 

Youngmin melihat kearah kakinya, dan benar saja kakinya sedang menginjak tangan Kwangmin. “Hehehehe~ mianhae hyung.”

 

Tiba-tiba datanglah preman dengan wajah sangar, dengan muka penuh tindik, tangan dan badannya dipenuhi dengan tattoo zebra warna merah alias kerokan. Selain itu di tangannya terdapat tattoo yang bertuliskan I LOVE MOM.

 

“Kalian!” Panggil preman itu bagai akan memakan mereka.


End file.
